Those things come straight from hell, I swear
by ReignMyWorld
Summary: As you enter your house, you realize that it's unusually quiet until you find your daughter crying on her bed, sobbing that she had hurt her dead. You have no idea what to make out of it until you find him in the bathroom, the misery he's in amusing you more than it should. After all, you had told him quite some time to be careful although he obviously didn't want to listen.


When you turned the key in the front door to get into your house, you had no idea what kind of drama would be awaiting you. You didn't sense it right away although you thought that it was rather odd not hearing any noise, given that your husband and your daughter were alone at home and that usually meant that not only loud laughter from your husband but also loud squealing from your toddler would be awaiting you. Of course, sometimes you would find them asleep on the couch or on the bed, your daughter having fallen asleep on her father's chest, but that was most of the time accompanied by his snoring. Not hearing anything now did not really help your gut feeling to be any less bad.

You decided to check on them right away, throwing the errands, you had been running for, on the dining table, your bag following their example as you headed for the stairs, leading to the first floor. "Baby?", you asked into the silence, leaving it open whether you were calling for your kid or the man, you had been married to for what felt like an eternity, although you appreciated every second with him just the same way you did, when you first met him.

Since you weren't rewarded with an answer, you took a deep breath before you headed towards your daughter's room, slightly afraid of what you might find there. You knocked on the door and just as you were about to open it, you heard heartbreaking sobbing, that belonged to none other than your daughter. Your heart instantly grew heavy as you entered the room, seeing her tiny frame lying on the bed, crying her eyes out. You moved over to her bed, sitting next to her, gently drawing little circles on her back as you wanted to know: "Baby what happened? Come on, try to calm down and talk to me sweetheart." Her body was being shaken from a hiccup she got from sobbing so hard but you could see that she was relaxing a little bit, her body was becoming less tensed as her sobbing vanished bit by bit, all while cuddling up to your side as you were holding your daughter close.

As only some hiccups here and there could be heard, you tried your luck again by asking: "Sweetheart what's wrong?" Y/D/N looked at you with big round eyes, sniffling: "I hurt daddy." You crooked an eyebrow, trying to make sense of what your daughter was saying. How in the hell should that tiny human being be able to hurt someone like her father? You kept caressing her side as you wanted to know: "What do you mean that you've hurt daddy?" She was shaking her tiny head as she whispered: "I hurt daddy. Do you think that he doesn't love me anymore, mommy?" You would have laughed out loud at this absurd thought if your child wouldn't have looked so freaked. So instead you just shook your head, reassuring her: "Sweetheart, your dad will always love you no matter what. Has he scolded you?" She shook her little head, apparently not willing to go into further detail. You knew that there was no sense questioning her further. Just like her dad she wouldn't say a single word if she didn't feel like doing so.

You ruffled through her hair, saying: "How about I'm checking on your dad, making sure that he is alright? And after that I'll cook you your favorite meal. Does this sound like a great plan?" You could see her tiny face light up as she looked at you, nodding her head with childish eager. You placed a tiny kiss on her head before leaving the room, closing the door carefully behind you, seeing that your daughter had turned her attention to her little ponies. You still had no idea what was going on but you were absolutely determined to figure out what had caused your daughter to be so outraged. You took a deep breath, bracing yourself for whatever you would see or hear once you found your husband. Granted, you had no idea where you should search for him, but the bedroom would be a start at least.

You headed over to the room at the end of the floor, slowly opening the door just to find it completely empty. "Babe?", you asked into the empty room, listening carefully so you wouldn't miss his response, but the only thing you were graced with, was a distant mumbling. You crooked your eyebrow as you listened closely, trying to locate his voice and it only took you a few seconds until you were rather sure that it was coming from the bathroom. By now you were more than just curious as to what had happened, especially as you could hear his deep voice cuss although he tried to keep the volume down as best as possible. You headed over to the bathroom door slowly, opening it as quietly as possible, only to find your husband standing in front of the mirror, his back turned to you. You had no idea what was going on as he groaned: "Fucking thing, get out of it."

You were opening the door completely, leaning against the doorframe, crossing your arms in front of your chest as you wanted to know: "You need some help with whatever you are doing babe?" You could see that he slightly cringed before Joe turned around in order to face you, causing you to laugh out loud as soon as you realized what had upset him. He shot you a deathly glare as he hissed: "Haha very funny, thank you for your compassion and your concern." You tried to calm down but just as you thought you were able to do so, you bursted out laughing once again. With a lot of effort you managed to say: "I have told you to stay away from those things." He just shook his head, groaning: "Yeah I know. Those fuckers really have been sent straight from hell." You couldn't help but chuckle as you scolded him, heading towards him, saying: "Mind your language babe, Y/D/N can probably hear you. Besides that, she is absolutely terrified and sad that she had hurt you." A guilty expression appeared on your husband's face as he shook his head, responding: "I didn't mean to give her that feeling. I mean, I haven't even said something remotely similar that could have caused her to think something like that."

As soon as you were standing in front of him, you tiptoed in order to place a little kiss on his cheek, before you replied: "Well, she is just like her dad. Reading more into situations than she should." You winked at him as you and him both knew that this was one of his weaknesses, although you thought that it was rather charming and flattering. "I don't…", he started as you crooked your eyebrow, locking eyes with him, causing him to take a deep breath and say: "Well maybe a little bit from time to time." You had to grin at him, trying to stop yourself from laughing at the misery he found himself in as you wanted to know: „Do you need help with your little problem there?" You could see that he was anything else but amused, adding even more to your own amusement. „Yes please, that would be tremendous.", her murmured as you already told him to move over to the bedroom and wait for you as you would follow within seconds.

Once he left the room, you took your little spray bottle of conditioner before you headed after him, still shaking your head absolutely entertained. As you entered the bedroom Joe was sitting at the bottom end of the bed, trying to free himself, cursing under his breath once again. You sighed deeply before you moved over, stopping him from increasing the mess rather than improving it. „Stop it or you'll make it worse.", you scolded your husband as you stood in front of him, having the first close look at the task in front of you. „Holy hell, how have you managed that?", you wanted to know, thinking to yourself that you should have brought your scissors along. You actually didn't need any explanation as you were quite sure that you already knew what had happened.

Your daughter absolutely loved involving her dad everywhere on those rare occasions he was home. And he gladly fulfilled every wish she had, no matter what it was… whether it was going to the zoo, having tea parties with her or watching Disney flicks - he was all in to grant her every wish. One of her most treasured leisure time activities with her dad was playing hairdresser's and you couldn't really blame her, although you had always warned your husband to be careful because you knew that your daughter would get caught up. To say that you saw it coming was an understatement. „Do I really need to explain that?", Joe murmured as you slightly shook your head, mumbling: „It would be easier if we just cut all of that off."

You didn't have to look at him to know that his face was an expression of horror. You knew how much he loved his hair, just like you did. But you really had no idea how you should get the round brush out, that was trapped on his head. „I swear to god, if you're getting some scissors even close to my hair I'm demanding a divorce.", Joe scuffed, making you laugh out loud as you replied more amused than you should: „Well we wouldn't want that, would we?" Before you gave him the chance to answer, you took your spray bottle and got a huge amount of conditioner on the piece of hair, that was trapped around the round brush, before you carefully started pulling on it, trying to remove strain by strain from the brush. „Ouch… for fuck's sake baby girl, do you have to pull that hard?", he groaned as you gave your husband an annoyed look, mumbling: „Stop acting like a damn baby and be a man. Either, you want me to save your hair or I'll just cut it off without further discussion." You could see that he wanted to snap back but as you stared him to the ground, Joe decided to stay quiet and let you do your work.

You really had no idea how you should get rid off this mess and you didn't know either how much time had passed until you were finally able to remove the round brush, having caused as little damage as somehow possible. You had decided to not listen to his mumbled curses as you knew that having a brush stuck to your hair, not being able to get it out, could hurt like a bitch indeed. With a triumphant scream you held the brush in your hand, waving it in front of Joe's face as you grinned, saying: „Who's the best? I'm the best." He shook his head with an amused expression on his face as he pulled you closer, hugging you tight and pulling you down onto his lap. Before you could protest, he placed a kiss on your lips, kissing you gently at first, before it turned more and more passionate as you responded to his kiss. As you broke apart, both of you breathing heavily, he smiled up at you, saying: „Yes baby, you are the best indeed. Thank you for getting that devil's tool out of my hair." You chuckled as you caressed his neck with your fingertips, replying: „Anytime. But just do me a favor, will you?"

„Depends on the favor. What is it?" You smiled at him as you whispered: „Next time avoid playing hairdresser's with Y/D/N. I'm pretty sure she's perfectly fine with a tea party." You could hear his deep chuckle as he said: „I promise."

The next thing you remembered was that he pushed you on the bed in one swift move, crawling over you, topping you, before he began kissing your neck, sending shivers down your spine. As you had to suppress a moan, he whispered into your ear: „You might be the best, baby girl, but I'm the greatest of all time." You knew that it was a typical wrestling reference but you had no doubt that he also meant it in a dirtier way than he should. Joe, however, didn't give you the time to respond as he started kissing your neck again, slowly pushing his hand under your shirt in order to caress the sensitive skin there. Just as you intended to work on his zipper, you could hear tiny footsteps drawing nearer to the bedroom before they stopped in front of the closed door. „I guess we have to postpone our plans until she is asleep.", you chuckled as you gently pushed him off of you. Joe winked at you as he mumbled: „I can't wait for it."

Your daughter chose the exact moment when he gave you one last kiss to enter the room and without further invitation she crawled onto the bed, a guilty expression on her face as she looked at her father with big, round eyes. She wriggled her tiny hands as she quietly wanted to know, her voice barely more than a whisper: „Are you still mad at me daddy? I'm sorry for what I have done." You wanted to reach out to her in order to comfort her, but your husband was faster. He pulled her closer until she snuggled against his chest, holding her tight while he locked eyes with her, reassuring her: „Princess, I'm not mad at you now and I haven't been before. I just underestimated the evil power of that damn brush."

Before you could scold him, your daughter already giggled as she said: „Daddy, you aren't supposed to curse." Joe glanced over to you, stating: „She's definitely your daughter." You laughed out loud as you placed a little kiss on your daughter's forehead before you smiled at your husband, responding: „Just like she is yours." With that Y/D/N gestured that she wanted to be in your arms just as much as she wanted to be in her father's so you scooted over, embracing both of them, enjoying those rare but precious times you, your husband and your daughter had together. „If all dramas could be solved as easy as a brush stuck in hair.", you thought to yourself, not willing to think about the tiny and the big problems you would have to face one day, once your daughter would grow up. Right now you just wanted to enjoy the here and now with the people that were your world and you did - to the full extent.


End file.
